


Quirky Datez

by narwhalpuppy



Category: Hot Streets (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalpuppy/pseuds/narwhalpuppy
Summary: My fourth Hot Streets fanfiction.   Branski and French have some time off from working Hot Streets cases.   Both are bored.  Until they decide to go on a dating game show on the planet Kepler.





	Quirky Datez

Hot Streets Presents:

A Narwhal Puppy Production

Quirky Datez

Inside the FBI Building Hot Streets Division, Branski, French, and Chubbie Webbers had some time off from working paranormal phenomena. They were in a game room that was built. Branski was playing Whack a Mole and says, "Boy! I loved this game when I was a kid!" French responds, "And to think all we had to do to get these games was to take them from that failing Chuck E Cheese across the street. Boy, am I going to miss that place!" Chubbie Webbers and French were playing air hockey. "Beat you again, French! You owe me!" Chubbie Webbers laughs. French reaches into his pocket, "FINE! Here's your pay!" Chubbie Webbers gets some coins from French. "Wanna take me on again, chicken shit?"

Branski wasn't impressed, "You two still playing that air hockey? Such losers! Come on over and play Whack A Mole with me and you'll see some real action!" French and Chubbie Webbers refused. "That game looks too cruel!" Chubbie Webbers cries. "Gotta go with Chubbie Webbers here, Branski! It does look awful brutal." French agreeing and backing away. "Oh please! Can you even hear yourselves? You two are acting like a bunch of whiny butthurt social justice warriors! What's wrong? It's not like it's real or anything." Branski brags to his co workers.

French sees an LJN Video Art. "No thank you, Branski! I'll take my chances with my favorite kid's toy! LJN Video Art!" Chubbie Webbers states about French, "What a lame ass weirdo!" "Well said! Hate to be at one of his parties!" Branski replies. Soo Park and Jen walk into the game room. "Are we having fun yet, boys?" asked Soo Park. "Totally!" Chubbie Webbers says. "Good, here's some more games!" Jen told them as she was rolling a box with a cart. Soo Park tells Branski and French, "I just got word that one of the Kepler planets has a dating game show called 'Quirky Datez'."

Branski always standing up at the chance to rush into solving mysteries runs up and says, "We'll be there soon!" Soo Park assures them, "It doesn't seem to pose any threat at the moment. However, I will keep in touch with you about it." "Until then enjoy your week off Uncle Mark! You need it!" Jen suggests.

"All right. But just for now. Guarantee you all I won't rest until the bad creatures do!" said Branski. "Most men your age are in retirement, Uncle Mark!" Jen states then goes on, "You know like sitting in the countryside, bonding with their Grandchildren." Three days went on and Branski and French were bored. They were both seen sitting on the steps of the FBI Building.

"I thought I would love to have a few days off, Branski." said French.

"Wish some kind of supernatural crime would come our way!" said Branski.

"If only there was something to do." whines French. "I'm beginning to miss stopping bad monsters from other dimensions or where ever!"

Branski then has a provision. "Was thinking about what Jen said the other day."

French said, "You mean how men your age should be retired?"

"Exactly, I mean you are and I aren't exactly getting any younger." said Branski.

"Too bad we can't date again. What woman will have us? Let's face the hard ass truth here! We're all washed up!" exclaimed French despondantely. "We're both widowers for crying out loud!"

"So maybe it doesn't hurt to have a little fun. Just want to feel young again!" Branski said.

Jen and Chubbie Webbers walks up to them. "Did I just hear you say you want to date, Uncle Mark?" "Yes, both me and French." Branski answers. "You know Soo Park said something about a Dating Game Show." Chubbie Webbers replies. "On that Kepler planet?" asks French. "Exactly." said Jen. "Well I don't want you to have to play matchmaker for us Jen." said Branski. "Yes you'd be like Alicia Silverstone in Clueless!" French tells Jen.

Chubbie Webbers asks, "Who would you both like to go out with if you could?" Branski answers, "Always wanted to ask out Dr. Stephanie Craw." Jen takes out her J.A.S.O.N. iPhone. "J.A.S.O.N. make some reservations for the game show Quirky Datez for Stephanie Craw, Mark Branski, and Donald French." J.A.S.O.N. responds, "Reservations complete! Dr. Stephanie Craw will automatically be transported via rocketship." "Now this is your chance to go on a date with Stephanie!" Jen tells Branski. "Where does that leave me? You didn't set a date for ME on that show!" French yells.

Dr. Stephanie Craw was the scientist who wanted to stop that monster from the episode "Operation Large and In Charge". Some people came to her house and took her from her home. ""What in the world?" she asks. "You have been chosen for a blind date!"

Branski said, "Can I talk to you for a minute alone Jen?" Jen, Chubbie Webbers, and Branski talk in private. "You're right! We totally forgot about French, Uncle Mark!" said Jen. "Hmmm, who can we ask to be French's date..." Branski trying to think. "I'll do it!" Chubbie Webbers says jumping at the chance. "Perfect! Chubbie Webbers has dressed like a woman before! He will be French's date and he won't know the difference!" Jen said. "Sounds like a plan to me!" said Branski. "We found you a date, French!" said Branski. "She'll be on the show, too!" Chubbie Webbers yells out. "Awesome!" French said back. They all decided to keep Chubbie Webbers as French's date a secret.

As the Hot Streets gang enters the FBI Building and goes inside the Rocket Ship to the planet Kepler. Jen was on her J.A.S.O.N. iphone. "What are the creatures at the Kepler planet, J.A.S.O.N.?" she asked. "The creatures there are just like humans and have blue skin. They have no desire to take over the Earth and destroy humanity." "Why did you ask that iphone of yours about who lives there?" asked French. "Wanted to be sure it was okay." said Jen. She asks J.A.S.O.N. again, "What kind of a game show is Quirky Datez?" J.A.S.O.N. says, "It's like Blind Date! Now calling Matt! The whole planet's culture revolves around Quirky Datez the dating show. Now calling The guy who you think is your boyfriend!" Branski and French stare are Jen. "What? Just looking out for you guys!"

"TO QUIRKY DATEZ WE GO!" Chubbie Webbers points into space. In a rocketship going to Kepler next to the ones the Hot Streets gang were in, Dr. Stephanie Craw was in there waving to the Hot Streets rocketship. She had no idea what was going on? "Hmmm, why am I going to Kepler?" she pondered. "Who is this blind date? This is Room Radiers?"

Both rocketships landed on Kepler and parked next to a huge television studio. The enterence read, "QUIRKY DATEZ" One side had a line of men who were to be contestants on the show. The other had woman in line to be the mystery date. Dr. Stephanie Craw was flattered that she was going to be on a dating game show. "Oooh, what handsome hunk will ask me out?" she wondered as she was being lead to the line of women. Jen dressed Chubbie Webbers like a woman with a black long haired wig, dress, and heels. Branski and French were already in line to be contestants and wore passes around their necks. "All right, Chubbie Webbers, you're going to be French's date. So we have to do this to make him feel good. You get me?" asked Jen. "Right!" Chubbie Webbers affirmed.

Branski and French were in line to get in the game show. "Wonder who I will end up with?" asked French. "Well it's the element of surprise, French! Hopefully soon, I can show Stephanie a great time and she'll want to be with me!" Branski says then to himself, "Perhaps maybe to get her in bed, too! Been a while since I've been laid!" A bunch of the aliens who lived in Kepler looked like dark blue skinned humans with bald heads and needles sticking out of their heads. "Don't mean to sound racially biased, but these aliens look like Hellraiser in blue face." Branski laughs. "What's Hellraiser?" asked French. "It was a movie. Really good you should see it!" said Branski. A Kepler security guard sees Branski and French. "Anybody with passes can come in!"

The guard sees Branski and French. "Are you the guys from Earth?" he asked. "That's us!" said Branski. The guard gives his approval and only let in Branski and French. "Everyone else who didn't get a pass, GET YOUR ASSES BACK HOME!" Branski and French were being lead to the studio where Quirky Datez was being filmed. Branski cracked a joke, "Something told me right off the bat that these Keplerians were going to be assholes!" French said, "Must you already judge?"

Jen was in the audience. Chubbie Webbers and Dr. Stephanie Craw were approved to go in, but were both hiding in the closets with doors that read DOOR 1 and DOOR 2. An announcer calls out, "LIVE, FROM THE GAMESHOW SOCIETY OF KEPLER IT'S THE FAVORITE GAME SHOW THIS SIDE OF THE MILKY WAY!" The audience cheers. "Go Uncle Mark! Go bag yourself a rich one!" Jen cheering on for Branski. The announcer continues,"WHAT'S THE BEST DATING GAME SHOW IN THE WHOLE WIDE UNIVERSE?" The audience shouts back, "QUIRKY DATEZ!" The host came onto the stage and the announcer introduced him. "And here is your host, Chuck Trebek!"

Quirky Datez had a light up sign with neon lights that spelled the title of the show.

Chuck Trebek had on a tuxedo. "Welcome everybody! To another exciting addition of Quirky Datez! On tonight's episode, we two contestants who join us all the way from Earth! Please welcome, Mark Branski and Donald French!" The audience claps. Chuck interviews Branski. "Please Mr. Mark Branski do tell us about yourself."

"I work for the FBI on Earth. I solve crimes and take down penis licking bad asses everyday!" Branski said.

"Wonderful," Chuck said as he walked over to French, "and what about you sir?"

"I'm his partner! And I do the exact same thing!" French responded happily.

The audience laughs and Chuck explains the game, "In this game we tell the mystery dates a thing or two about ourselves and see if you're a match with your date! A date is waiting for you behind either Door Number One or Door Number Two! Let's begin!"

"This is kind of like Seven Minutes in Heaven!" French exclaims. "Shut up, French! Advising you not to twine this up by overthinking!" said Branski.

The Quirky Datez show is starting. Chuck walks over to Door Number One. "Door Number One? What do you look for in a guy?" Stephanie Craw answered, "One who's nice, kind, understanding, and puts others needs ahead of his own!" Chuck walks over to Door Number Two, "Door Number Two? What do you look for in man?" Chubbie Webbers could not get the words out so he mumbles and uses a woman's voice. "Uhhhh, all right. Moving on! Branski, what do you look for in a woman?" Branski answers, "Someone who is mature, responsible and is looking for an awesome time!" Chuck walks over to French, "What about you, French?" French nervously answers, "One who likes me for me?"

"All right! End of Round One! Now onto Round Two!" Chuck said. "Round Two's theme is hobbies!" Announcer repeats, "HOBBIES!" "Branski what are some of your hobbies?" asked Chuck. "Whenever I am not solving crimes, like to listen to music, read, surf the web, take long walks in crime filled alleys, and watch TV!" said Branski. "Excellent! What about you, French?" French says, "I enjoying trading cards. I have Garbage Pail Kids and Yu-Gi-Oh. I even enjoy building models of the Titanic!" Chuck said, "OKay! Now it's up to the judges to decide who goes out with who! Then whoever ends up with their date goes on a romantic trip and tells us how it went! Stay tuned and now this commercial break!"

When the commercial break ended, the judges were at the podium. However the judges looked stoned and didn't even know where they were. "Even on other planets have to take ideas from American Idol." Jen thought out loud to herself.

"Welcome back ladies and germs...ahem gentlemen! The judges have put it to a vote! Who will end up with who!" Branski and French were both full of hope. "Let my date be Stephanie! Let my date be Stephanie!" Branski said to himself. One of the judges fell asleep and landed on a buzzer. "The results are in! First up, you French you will go out with..." Chuck says as he opens Door Number One. A drumrolls plays then a rimshot is heard when Chuck opens the door and French's date is revealed to be Dr. Stephanie Craw.

"Dr Stephanie Craw!" Chuck shouts as the audience roars with cheers. "WHAT?! NO! I was supposed to end up with her!" Branski shouts out. "Patience Branski you're next!" Chuck assures him, "The judges picked your date to be..." Phiblin walks over to Door Number Two and it's Chubbie Webbers dressed in drag. "CHUBBIE! Round of applause everybody! Let's all give Branski and French a big hand!"

"Stephanie!" "Donald!" "Hi, BRANSKI! TIME TO HAVE FUN!" "OH SHIT!"

Chuck advises them, "It's up to you Branski and French to show your dates a good time! Or else!" "Or else what?" Branski asked. "If you fail to have fun on your date, either of you...the loser has to face REHAB!" The audience goes, "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Jen wonders, "Rehab? What does that mean on this show?"

Donald and Stephanie walk over to Branski and Chubbie Webbers. "Tough break, hey Branski!" laughs French. "Guess I'll be having sex with the woman you wanted to be with!"

Branski decides not to get mad, "Wanna trade?" French was too proud and does not agree with Branski. "Nope! No deal! Let me be the victor for once! You've had enough times when you've won and made me look like the loser! Goodbye!"

French has always gotten the short end of the stick. This time, he's coming out the champion. It felt good to the second banana Hot Streets agent who was essentially everyone's favorite scapegoat and dupe.

Stephanie asks French, "Let's go skiing! I have a vacation house here on Kepler that's right on the mountains!" "Let the good times roll!" French said.

Chubbie Webbers says, "I want to go on a Tunnel of Love Ride!" "You got it! Let's go." said Branski coveted with resentment. Who was very affronted that he ended up with Chubbie Webbers.

Chuck says to the audience, "Now here's the fun part! Tune in tomorrow! Come back next time and we will see how Branski's and French's dates went! Join us here again on..." The audience shouts out, "QUIRKY DATEZ!"

As Quirky Datez ended for the day, Jen asks off the cuff to Chuck. "Excuse me? What exactly is rehab?" Chuck answers her, "Sorry, that info is strictly confidential! You'll have to wait until tomorrow!"

"SHIT! I'll find out!" Jen vows as her instincts and intuition was telling her that this Rehab thing was going to be homicidal and virulent. She feared now for Branski's, and Chubbie Webbers life. Jen was also concerned about French.

Jen gets her J.A.S.O.N. iPhone, "Guess it's just you and me now, J.A.S.O.N. What does REHAB mean on Quirky Datez?"

J.A.S.O.N. scans all over the stage of Quirky Datez and tells Jen. "Analysis Complete! Rehab means if you and your date don't have a good time, they will both be subjected to the Bobsleds of Doom!" "Thanks J.A.S.O.N.! Oh no! Whoever has a terrible time will die! I have to stop it!" Jen said. A few blocks away from Quirky Datez, Branski was at a Kepler Planet Fair with Chubbie Webbers still dressed in drag. Branski just sat on the ride and looked into the sky.

"You gotta kiss me now, Branski!" Chubbie Webbers smooching his lips. "Screw off! I was supposed to end up with Stephanie! Not you!" Branski spurts off. "Oh please! Tell me that you love me!" Chubbie Webbers says winking his eyes. "You were dressed like that to go on this show to be French's date! Now that dude one upped me!" Branski said with disarray. "Just one kiss! Please!" Chubbie Webbers begs. "NO! " Branski refusing. "Take one for the team!" Chubbie Webbers begs once more. "That's your job to take one for the team! Son of a Bitch!" Branski shouted as he threw a piece of wood into the water at the Tunnel of Love. A few miles away, French was at Stephanie's Vacation House ready to go skiing. "Wow! Stephanie! You sure know how to show a guy a good time!" French said as he and Stephanie were about to ski.

"You deserve this! Always felt bad for you the way you're treated at Hot Streets! Now get ready...set...go!" Stephanie and French both races against each other at the ski slope behind her house. French wins the race. "All right! I win again! Feels to good to win against Branski! I never get he respect I want! At least I have it now!" French cheers. "Want to go inside and get comfy? You earned this!" Stephanie tells him. Once they were both inside French and Stephanie were dancing to Ashford and Simpson's Solid As a Rock and You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi. Right by the fireplace. "You have some killer dance moves! Quirky Datez will be happy about us!" Stephanie said being impressed with French. "I danced like this at the prom!" French tells her.

Quirky Datez was back on the day after. Chuck was interviewing French and Stephanie. "We're back right here on Quirky Datez! So tell us, French! How was your date with Stephanie?" Jen was in the audience with assumption that French was the one who messed up. "This is it! French probably had a crappy time." she thought. French responds, "We had a marvelous time!" Stephanie adds, "Right about that! We skiied, danced, everything you would want a date to be!" Chuck shouts, "Awesome! They both enjoyed themselves!" French and Stephanie both get up from the seat and say, "In fact we are going to go back to her vacation home!" French says. The audience cheers. "Please Uncle Mark! Have a good time with Chubbie!" Jen pleaded.

"Let's go back, handsome!" Stephanie flirted. Chuck says to the audience, "After this commercial break we will see how Branski's and Chubbie's date turned out! Stay tuned and we'll be back in two in two!" The audience cheers and claps once more. French and Stephanie went back to her vacation house. Now it was Chubbie Webbers and Branski's turn. The commercial break was over. "And we're back!" Chuck said. Now Branski and Chubbie Webbers were in the seat to talk about their date.

"So, you two love birds! How did you date go at the Tunnel of Love?" asked Chuck. Chubbie Webbers shouts, "He was a total shit face to me!" The audience "oooooooohhhhhhh!" "Will you shut up?" screamed Branski! "See? He treated me like toilet water!" Chubbie Webbers yells. The audience was shocked. "BBBBBOOOOOOOO! HHHHHHIIIISSSSSSSSS!" Branski gets up and tries to explain, "It's really a dog in disguise! Who was the asswipe who made me end up with this canine!" The audience grew even more angrier.

"Uh oh! They didn't hit it off! You all know what that means! REHAB!" Chuck calls out the audience! "REHAB! REHAB! REHAB! REHAB!" Two security guards come onto the stage and take Chubbie Webbers and Branski away. "When we come back, we will show these two assholes the Bobsled of Doom!" "Bobsled of Doom! Did this suddenly become The Running Man?" shouted Branski. "That's it! We're dead!" cries Chubbie Webbers. Jen gasps, "They're both in trouble! If only I knew where French is!" Jen says running out of the audience and out of the Quirky Datez Studio Building. "Must warn French what's going to occur with Uncle Mark and Chubbie Webbers!"

Jen gets her J.A.S.O.N. iphone. "Come on! Locate French!" "What can I do for you?" asked J.A.S.O.N. "J.A.S.O.N. locate Donald French!" Jen orders. "Scanning and locating." J.A.S.O.N. says as the iphone scans.

Meanwhile back at Stephanie's vacation house. She and French were in bed. "How did you like the sex?" asked French. "I loved it! Man I can go for seconds! I am so horny for you right now!" Stephanie boasted. "Horny? That's my most favorite word ever! Let's make love again!" French says. A knock is heard at the bedroom. "What in the hell..." French was startled.

Stephanie panics. "It's him!" "Who's him!" asked French. "Uh, uh, uh...Hector!" Stephanie uttered with reluctantance. "Who's that? Is this part of the show?" French asked her.

"I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you. You see...Hector...is my..."

"Your what! Say it!" French says very terrified.

Hector broke down the door. Hector was a Keplerian too. He was dressed in speedos and was very muscular. "I'm her fiance!" Hector shouted.

"Hector it's not what you think!" Stephanie clamored.

"FIANCE! You didn't say anything about no fiance!" yelled French.

"They call me Hector the Collector!" Hector slowly approached French.

"Why do they call you that?" asked French.

"I'm a famous wrestler here on Kepler! Know why I'm called the 'Collector?"

"Tell us!" said French.

"I rip out the testicles of anyone who (beeps) around with my woman! Do the same with whoever I beat at wrestling by the way. Then I put the balls in a jar for safe keeping!"

French holds onto his crotch, "Please don't! Spare my manhood! It's the only masculine thing about me!"

"Look I'm sorry. We broke up and..." Stephanie struggles to explain.

"You slut! Dirty filthy whore! We're done..." French told her off.

Hector the Collector tells French, "I give you two options. You give me your balls or I throw you out! Choice is yours!"

"Uhhh...hee hee...being thrown out sounds good!" French says.

"OKay. Now tell me twig man! What's your favorite 1990s sitcom!" growled Hector.

"What does that have to do with anything!" French trembles.

"Answer the question!" roars Hector.

"Don't have to be like Sean Hannity about it! Well, I had quite the fondness for The Fresh Prince of Bel Air!" French answers.

The front of Stephanie's house was shown, then a close up of the front door. Within seconds, French was thrown out a'la Uncle Phil and Jazz. French let out a high squealing scream. Jen runs to him.

"Oh French! So lucky I found you!" she said.

"What are you doing here?" asked French.

"Came to inform you that I need your help! You see, Uncle Mark and Chubbie Webbers had a shitty time on their date..."

"They had a shitty time! What about me!" French pointing to himself. "I just found out Stephanie was engaged to be married to a wrestler here in Kepler then he threw me out!"

"Now is not the time! Uncle Mark and Chubbie Webbers are about to enter Rehab!" Jen told him.

"Rehab? I didn't know Branski was into drugs! I'd expect that with that dog or yours!" French said.

"No you don't understand! Rehab is a thing on Quirky Datez that if you don't show your date a fun time, they both get put in Bobsleds of Doom!" said Jen.

French gets up from the snow and it finally hits him, "We don't want to lose Branski or your dog! Let's move it!"

Jen and French rush back to the Quirky Datez studio. Stephanie and Hector reconciled.

French and Jen rushed back to the Quirky Datez Studio. Chuck was telling Chubbie Webbers and Branski who were both confined in the Bobsled. "You both had a depressing time on your date, now we'll show you how having fun done!" Chuck announced. "REHAB! REHAB! REHAB! REHAB! REHAB!" "Nice knowing you, Branski! Tell Jen I love her!" Chubbie Webbers moaned. "No need for that! I'll get us out!" Branski assures. Knowing that he possibly could not escape.

Jen and French were now at the Quirky Datez Studio. French has a plan, "We need to create a power outage!" Jen agrees, "Awesome French! J.A.S.O.N. can help us with that!" Philblin was about to launch the Bobsled and starts a countdown. "10...9...8...7...oh did you know you'll land in boiling acid...6...5..."

Reaching for J.A.S.O.N. Jen says, "Power outage!" J.A.S.O.N. shoots a laser at the Quirky Datez Logo. "Outage complete!" J.A.S.O.N. implies. The countdown had ceased. "Forgot to tell you, Jen. If Branski and Chubbie Webbers would've ended up dead, you could totally come live with me!" French offers to Jen. "Looks like I won't have to move in with you now!" Jen said. The laser shot from J.A.S.O.N. causes the lights to go off on the Quirky Datez game show. The audience was in an uproar. Branski and Chubbie Webbers were saved.

"I don't get it! How or what could've caused this? Don't they know I hate the dark?" Chubbie Webbers said all in a heap of panic. Branski sees Jen and French with a flashlight that French had on him. "Uncle Mark! Are you all right?" asked Jen helping both her dog and uncle out of the Bobsled. "Quick no time! We need to get the (beep) out of here!" Branski orders Jen, French, and Chubbie Webbers as they ran out of the Quirky Datez Game Show building as a riot broke out.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! I KNOW I PROMISED YOU ALL A DEATH...QUIET! STOP! RIGHT NOW PEOPLE! DON'T DISPERSE! PLEASE DON'T START..." an audience member threw a chair at Chuck landing square in his face. Branski, Chubbie Webbers, French, and Jen all went back inside the spaceship from which they came to the Kepler planet. The spaceship zooms back to Earth.

The Quirky Dates Studio implodes upon itself.

"Hey, Branski! I rescued you for once! You owe me! How about giving me your office for a week?!" French bragged.

"Got a better idea, for stealing who was supposed to be my date, how about I stick your hat up your ass?!" Branski sneered at his partner.

"Enough! It doesn't matter who rescued who! Or what Branski did to French! Or whatever! The important thing is you guys gave it your all!" Jen tells both her uncle and his partner.

"Yes you're correct Jen. We did try! It was an amazing experience! Sorry about that French, no hard feelings." apologized Branski. "None taken!" French said. "You both tried your hand by throwing your hats in the dating ring and even though it didn't work out... tell them Chubbie Webbers.!" said Jen.

Chubbie Webbers says, "It's Better To Have Loved And Failed Than To Have Never Loved At All!"

The Hot Streets gang all have a good laugh then they reached Earth. The spaceship gets put away in storage via Branski who uses a remote control to have the spaceship fold into a heavy box. At the FBI Headquaters. Soo Park comes and sees everyone. "Holy shit! What happened to you guys!" she exclaimed.

"Worst time off ever!" Chubbie Webbers cries.

"We're ready to come back to work now!" said Branski.

"Give us a mission! We'll take anything!" French said sobbing as he was grabbing Soo Park by the collar, "ANYTHING! ANYTHING!"

Soo Park pushes off French, "I'll see what I can find. Report back here tomorrow!" Soo Park said going back to her office at the FBI Headquarters Hot Streets Division.

"Looks like you guys are going back to work now!" said Jen. "Come on, Chubbie Webbers let's go home and I'll give you a nice bath and a warm meal!"

Chubbie Webbers howls. Branski and French both walk back home.

"See you tomorrow then?" asked French.

"That's what Soo Park said! First let's refresh ourselves we have to get to work by 8!" said Branski. "Oh and French?"

"Yes, Branski?" French said. "Thanks for saving my ass back there! Good to have you as my partner! From now on I will treat you with the utmost dignity!" Branski complementing his friend. Branski was now thankful to have French working for him. If it not for French, Branski and Chubbie Webbers would indeed have died.

Branski and French could not be more happier than to have their time off end. Going back to work the next day at the FBI Headquarters Hot Streets Division. What adventures will await them? It's only fair to stay tuned to find out.

The End

The Proceeding Has Been A Narwhal Puppy Production!


End file.
